


She's just as mad as him

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: If not madder.





	She's just as mad as him

Our tale starts in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as it's being built, two of the founders Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff are discussing their fellow founders Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin.

Godric said, "Rowena has gone crazy letting Salazar put a Merlin damn basilisk in the school."

Helga sighed. "She's not crazy and it's in a hidden chamber."

Godric muttered, "She's just as mad as him all the same, Hel."

Helga smiled. "That's why they're so perfect together."

Godric said, "Two crazy people together isn't a good thing."

Helga laughed. "You don't know that, they could do wonderful things together."

Godric smirked. "Like putting a basilisk in the school?"

Helga grinned. "We'll make sure that it never does anyone any harm, Ricky."


End file.
